


Обитатели рек

by Olxa



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: M/M, all characters are otters, otterau
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olxa/pseuds/Olxa
Summary: Каллум - лучшая выдра Шетленда, во всем доволен своей жизнью, пока не случается ЭТО.Написано на конкурс.





	

Каллум считал, что быть выдрой — это прекрасно.   
В детстве он рано сполз с материнского живота и тут же начал грести лапками, разрезая воду без всякого страха.   
Он сразу полюбил ощущение легкости, которое приходит в воде, тело словно сливалось с ней и становилось гибким и ловким, двигаясь вместе с встречным потоком. На суше, конечно, было не так и Каллум, старался больше времени проводить в реке.   
Он быстро стал лучшим ловцом рыбы в округе, и никто не претендовал на его территорию, потому, что помимо прочего, он оказался ещё и очень крупным. До сих пор Каллум считал, что это из-за его раннего обучения плаванию. Ну и, конечно, ему пришлось рано повзрослеть.  
Маму сбила ужасная, большая штука, из тех, в которых сидят люди, а отец, как это водится у выдр, исчез, когда Каллум был ещё совсем маленьким. И вот он остался один.   
На его счету было бесчисленное количество пойманной рыбы, с десяток поверженных соперников, двадцать раненных и один шрам на собственной мордочке, только придававший ему привлекательности. Он был лучшей выдрой Шетленда и почти наслаждался своей жизнью, если не считать редких стычек с людьми, но вот случилось ЭТО.

***  
Сначала ему показалось, что он умер. Почти как мама: под ярким светом жутких, шумных, человеческих штук. Но не было боли, только онемение во всех мышцах. И первое о чем он подумал при пробуждении это в порядке ли его лапы и хвост.   
Каллум подергал пальцами, облизал лапку и тут же забил хвостом, пытаясь встать. Однако что-то тяжелое вжало его в мягкую подстилку, и Каллум возмущенно запищал. Тело с трудом слушалось, однако он смог извернуться и укусить, не разбираясь в том, кто или что мешало ему двигаться.   
Но это не возымело успеха, давление усилилось, что-то острое вонзилось в его шею, и Каллум снова почувствовал легкость во всем теле. И это было даже приятно, почти как оказаться в воде, перебирать лапками и нестись, нестись вперед навстречу стаям рыб, ждущих, чтобы их съели.   
В следующий раз Каллум действительно проснулся от запаха рыбы. Это был тот сильный аромат от которого урчит желудок, даже когда не голоден. Запах свежей, морской рыбы, чуть соленый и удивительно «влажный» оседающий на носу как вуаль. Каллум побежал навстречу этому запаху, не успев разобрать, где находится. Кто-то, судя по всему, другие выдры, толкали его, воинственно стрекотали и пытались ударить друг друга. Но Каллум даже не обратил внимания. Он чувствовал, как другие мягкие тельца наваливаются на него, пытаются оттащить свою часть добычи, царапнуть или укусить, однако все его тело будто онемело, он почти не чувствовал ударов, а запах рыбы и сильный голод вели его только вперед.   
Он ухватил что-то зубами, явно ощутив чешую. И тогда, наконец, начал выбираться из-под кучи тел. Сначала Каллум увидел только мельтешение коричнево-белых пятен, которые постепенно приобрели очертания выдр, все они отчаянно сражались за небольшую кучу мертвой рыбы, сложенной посреди какой-то очень странной норы. Каллум был слишком голоден, чтобы разбираться, но он понял, что отсюда не видно неба, они точно не в реке и, значит, это нора. Очень странная нора, без корней и земли, без бревен и, что самое главное, без выхода. Но если тут есть рыба, то можно выжить.   
Оказалось он смог отвоевать себе довольно большого лосося. Правда, уже погрызенного кем-то. Каллум решил не привередничать. Судя по всему, любая другая рыба, вытащенная из той кучи, будет точно такой же. Он впился в сочное мясо, перемалывая чешую и мелкие косточки, урча так громко, что мама, будь она ещё жива, обязательно сделала бы ему замечание.   
Рыба, словно живая, каждый раз подпрыгивала, как только Каллум отхватывал от неё куски, голова и хвост шлепали по земле или чему-то, что в этой норе считалось за землю. Он долго ел, не замечая ничего вокруг, но как только желудок достаточно наполнился и Каллум почувствовал в себе силы оставить здесь метку, обозначив территорию, он заметил рядом с собой другую выдру.   
Совсем щуплый самец, сидел в странной, напряженной позе, будто нечто невидимое удерживало его на месте, хотя ему хотелось рвануться вперед. Его ноздри жадно вдыхали рыбный запах, а кончик хвоста подрагивал. Каллум никогда не видел, чтобы выдры себя так вели. Он пригляделся к незнакомцу внимательнее: под клочкастой, неухоженной шерстью, выступали ребра, глаза почти не блестели, как у нормальной здоровой выдры, а задние лапки тревожно подергивались в такт с хвостом.   
— Ты чего? — спросил Каллум. Выдра тут же отвернулась, хвост забился сильнее.  
— Эй, ты чего, я спрашиваю, —Каллум ткнул незнакомца лапкой и тот, вздрогнув всем телом, словно по нему прошла судорога, отскочил от него.   
Будь Каллум не таким сытым он, скорее всего, не стал бы допытываться, но эта выдра его заинтересовала. К тому же, ему точно понадобится кто-то способный объяснить, что здесь происходит.  
Заметив как другие выдры, пытаются подобраться к его обглоданной рыбе, Каллум зарычал, распушив шерсть, и они тут же отстали. Похоже, даже здесь все уже поняли, что с ним лучше не связываться, а тот неизвестный выдренок наблюдал за ним с безопасного расстояния.   
Каллум отгрыз кусок от рыбы и лапкой подвинул его в сторону незнакомца.   
— Это тебе, — сказал он. Выдренок прижал голову к земле и тревожно принюхался.   
— Ты что шутишь? — спросил он, наконец.  
— Нет, я наелся, а ты голодный, — выдренок пошевелил усами и чихнул. Он чуть приблизился, но так и не решился взять кусок.  
— Как тебя зовут? — решил спросить Каллум, и снова рыкнул на какую-то наглую выдру, которая близко подползла к его рыбе. Незнакомца, кажется, удивил вопрос.  
—Я Мистер Тумнус… так меня звала хозяйка.  
— Кто? — не понял Каллум.  
—Ну, это… — выдренок, как будто немного расслабился, перестал прижиматься к полу и сел на задние лапки, — это когда человек держит тебя у себя, кормит и купает. Это называется хозяйка.   
— Какой-то бред, наверное, от голода, — сказал Каллум, — лучше поешь.  
Тумнус ещё пару раз дернул носиком и всё-таки подошел к предложенному куску рыбы.  
Каллум смотрел, как он неловко ест и одновременно рассматривал нового знакомого. Тот был странный, совсем мелкий, как годовалый выдренок, при этом явно старше, мех сильно облез и почти не пушился, плотно прилегая к телу. Обычное, белое пятно, как у других выдр, у него было рыжеватым и не таким большим, выделяясь только под подбородком маленьким треугольником. Задние лапки подрагивали, словно он всё время готовился куда-то бежать.   
Каллум рискнул подойти поближе. Тумнус зарычал, скорее инстинктивно, вряд ли бы ему удалось испугать взрослого и крупного самца своим смешным рыком.   
— Ты скажешь мне, что тут происходит?   
Тумнус жевал, задрав голову, и посмотрел на Каллума только одним глазом. Доев он облизался, как положено, тщательно вытер усы и мордочку, мама Каллума была бы в восторге от его манер.   
— Я и сам не знаю, люди что-то изучают. Влияние агрессии на интеллект. Они что-то дают нам, чтобы мы умнели и заставляют драться за еду и территорию.  
Каллум ничего не понял.  
— Изучают? Это как?  
Тумнус почесался задней лапкой, сначала всё шло хорошо, но потом она странно дернулась, словно не подчинялась ему и попала в глаз. Он взвизгнул, и некоторое время сидел, пережидая боль.   
Каллум не выдержал его несчастного вида и лизнул Тумнуса в щеку. Тот посмотрел на него с благодарностью.  
—Изучают это как, когда ты решаешь, где строить нору. Выбираешь место, думаешь, как лучше рыть и как много.   
—Ааа, — стало чуть яснее, но не совсем, — а зачем это людям?   
— Не знаю, я, наверное, ещё не так умен как необходимо. Люди очень странные. Пока у меня была хозяйка, я столько всего видел.   
— Ну, ты хотя бы знаешь что такое «агрессия» и это как его…  
— Интеллект. Это, то насколько ты умный. Ну, когда можешь решить есть эту рыбу или нет, потому что она больна. А агрессия это твоя злость. Ну, когда тебе не нравится, что кто-то залез на твою территорию.   
Теперь настала очередь Каллума задумчиво чесать голову. Из всего сказанного Мистером Тумнусом он понял только, что попал туда, где ему не нравится, и он хочет убраться отсюда.   
— А что будет, когда они, ну, как это называется?  
— Закончат нас изучать?  
— Ну да.  
Тумнус обернулся, словно проверяя есть ли кто-то поблизости. Рядом были только другие выдры, которые явно брезговали Тумнусом, а Каллума, конечно, боялись, поэтому никто не подходил слишком близко.   
Теперь Тумнус весь затрясся, остатки мышц под шкурой ходили ходуном так, что он вряд ли их контролировал.   
— Я не знаю, — сказал он, — о совсем ничего не знаю. Я плохая, плохая выдра, — он заскулил, такой звук издавала его умирающая мама. От сильной боли и страха она точно так же скулила, закрывая лапами мордочку и Каллум вдруг испугался, что сейчас потеряет нового друга, единственного кто мог что-то ему объяснить и не боялся его.   
—Тумнус, что с тобой? — в ответ он продолжал тихо скулить, сжавшись на земле в тугой комок, закрыв лапками глаза. Не зная, что делать, Каллум прикрыл его своим телом и начал облизывать.  
— Ты очень хорошая выдра, не надо так, — сказал Каллум, уткнувшись носом Тумнусу в шею. Судороги, кажется, прекратились, но он продолжал молчать и тихо поскуливать.   
Каллум лег рядом, почему-то ощущая страшную усталость. Он прижался к Тумнусу как можно теснее, стараясь не заснуть, и всё-таки сон сморил его и он успел только положить лапку на спину Тумнуса, в надежде, что это хоть немного поможет ему успокоиться.

***  
Несколько дней прошли довольно однообразно.   
Им давали еду в месте, которую Тумнус называл «комната». Пускали их купаться в странный водоем с противной водой, после которой Каллум долго вылизывал мех.  
Тумнус продолжал сыпать странными словами вроде: хлорка или пестициды или бактерии. Он рассказал, что шумные штуки, убившие его маму, называются машины и люди используют их для передвижения.  
— Это потому, что они не умеют нормально плавать, — пояснил Тумнус.  
Каллум быстро понял почему другие выдры его сторонились: он был странным. Слишком много знал о людях и никогда не жил в реке. Зато рассказывал про какой-то ненастоящий водоем, сделанный прямо в человеческой норе и ел не только рыбу, а человеческую еду.   
И то, что он называл «человеческой сывороткой» явно сильно влияло на него. Его часто куда-то уносили, и Каллум сходил с ума, боясь, что больше его не увидит. Но Тумнус всегда возвращался, довольно спокойный и совсем не голодный. Он стал набирать вес, хотя по-прежнему плохо плавал и бегал.   
— Я думал, люди лечат тебе лапки, — сказал Каллум однажды ночью, когда остальные выдры уснули. Они с Тумнусом лежали в стороне от остальных, сплетясь в один крепкий клубок. Тумнус положил подбородок Каллуму на плечо и тихо выдохнул.  
— Их нельзя вылечить, я долго был на холоде и они подмерзли.   
Каллум посмотрел на его задниее лапки. Сейчас они дергались меньше обычного ,и Тумнус казался почти спокойным.  
— А если их согреть? — Каллум лег поверх дрожащих лапок, надеясь унять дрожь окончательно. Тумнус в ответ зафыркал, но не стал возражать.   
— Почему ты был на холоде, если жил с человеком? — спросил Каллум через какое-то время. Он чувствовал, как лапки Тумнуса подрагивают у него под животом и всё же не вставал с места.  
— Когда хозяйке не нравилось, как я себя веду, она выкидывала меня на улицу, а там было холодно.  
— Куда тебя уносят? — спросил Каллум и поменял позу так чтобы не слишком давить Тумнусу на лапки.  
— Ну… знаешь, может ты лучше ляжешь рядом, ты тяжелый.  
— Конечно, — Каллум вытянулся рядом с Тумнусом, обняв его всеми лапами, а он вдруг повернулся, так что они оказались нос к носу. Странная поза почему-то смутила Каллума, однако он не отвернулся.  
— Так куда тебя уносят? — Тумнус вместо ответа уткнулся ему в шею.  
— Они думают, что я особенный. Сыворотка действует на меня лучше остальных. Я понимаю, что люди говорят, складываю фигурки из колпачков, но они считают, что я не выживу на природе.  
Тут Каллум готов был с ними согласиться. Тумнус совсем ничего не знал о том, что творится снаружи и как там можно жить.  
Каллум прижал Тумнуса к себе всеми лапками, потерся щекой о его голову и подумал, что хочет укусить его. Только не больно, не так чтобы напугать, а чтобы удержать рядом, привлечь внимание, как с самочкой. Тумнус не спал, лежал спокойно, но напряженно. Он как будто так сосредоточился на чем-то, что даже задние лапки перестали дрожать. Каллум погладил его бок и услышал, как Тумнус урчит.   
— Ты знаешь, Каллум, я…  
— Помолчи, — Каллум навалился на него сверху, уложив на спинку, потерся пахом. Он не знал, что именно собирается делать, но ему было приятно чувствовать дыхание Тумнуса и как его живот поднимается и опадает под ним, а лапки беспорядочно гладят шерсть. Тумнус задышал чаще, пискнул как-то беспомощно, так что эхо разлетелось по гулкой норе, и вдруг сказал:  
— Я знаю, как нам убежать.  
План оказался проще, чем Каллум думал. В водоеме, куда их пускали плавать, начинался водоотвод, ведущий, по мнению Тумнуса, в настоящую реку. Он не был уверен, не знал смогут ли они проплыть по всей длине не задохнувшись, и поэтому Каллум предложил бы ещё подумать. Однако утром случилось кое-что, из-за чего ему пришлось передумать.   
Человек, который никогда не трогал Каллума раньше, схватил его, оторвав прямо от спящего Тумнуса. Каллум злобно зарычал, принявшись извиваться в крепко держащей его человеческой лапе.  
— Не трогай меня ты! — он пытался извернуться, чтобы укусить человека за палец, но тот умело держал его за шкирку.   
Тумнус тоже проснулся, как и другие выдры. Он подскочил и прыгал перед человеком, как будто надеясь вырвать Каллума. Человек что-то возмущенно говорил. Каллум не мог понять, разбирая только крики.   
— Пусти его! Пусти! — пищал Тумнус и вдруг высоко подпрыгнул, вцепившись в человеческую лапу так сильно, что брызнула кровь.   
Каллум ощутил, как летит вниз и резкий удар животом о землю на миг выбил из него весь воздух. Пока он лежал, приходя в себя, он не мог видеть, что происходит с Тумнусом. И стоило ему только начать соображать, как мягкое, легкое тельце выдры свалилось на него сверху.  
— Бежим! — странно, что Тумнусу не понадобилось приходить в себя. Напротив, он ещё начал подталкивать Каллума в нужную сторону, пока тот пытался разогнать яркие круги, плавающие у него перед глазами.   
Они оказались в воде.  
— Набери побольше воздуха! — Тумнус кричал, чтобы перекрыть звуки человеческих воплей. Другие выдры тоже пищали что-то возмущенное или наоборот подбадривающее. Каллуму было не до того. Он вдохнул и сразу же скрылся под водой.  
К счастью, тут он чувствовал себя в своей стихии. Тело тут же подстроилось под водный поток, и он почувствовал течение, как вода уходит в то круглое отверстие, названное Тумнусом трубой.  
Они оба поплыли туда. Люди, кажется, прыгнули в воду вслед за ними и Каллум понял, что настала его очередь кусаться.  
Легкие заныли от недостатка воздуха, но Каллум не мог позволить людям схватить Тумнуса, который плыл не так ловко как он. Каллум кивнул головой на водоотвод, а сам укусил человека за палец. Легкие заныли ещё сильнее.  
Хвост Тумнуса уже скрылся в круглой дыре и Каллум поспешил следом.   
Здесь ничего не было видно. Давление в легких всё усиливалось, Каллум чувствовал, как уплывает сознание, почти ничего не видя в темноте, он даже не был уверен плывет ли вперед. Остатки света меркли, в груди ныло уже совсем нестерпимо.  
Ему казалось он всё ещё слышит крики людей и даже чувствует их наглые лапы, хватающие его, а потом он уже ничего не помнил.

***  
Каллум открыл глаза в темноте. Однако быстро понял, что это уже не так темнота круглого туннеля. Где-то высоко светились маленькие точки, а ещё он слышал божественные звуки быстро бегущего речного потока. Каллум хотел пошевелиться, чтобы быстро спрыгнуть в воду и поплыть. Это бы точно помогло разогнать звон в голове и странную слабость, но некто рядом прихватил его за холку зубами.   
Как бы нелепо это ни было, Каллум послушался этого очевидного предупреждения: не шевелись!  
— Нас ищут с собаками, — прошептал Тумнус, — надеюсь вода отобьет запах, но мы ещё очень близко от того места.   
Каллуму не нравилось ощущение мокрой и нечищеной шерстки, но он понял, что не стоит сейчас надеяться на комфорт.   
— Ты меня вынес оттуда?  
— Мы не доплыли совсем чуть-чуть.   
— Всё равно ты молодец, — Каллум теснее прижался к Тумнусу, чтобы согреться и отвлечься от неудобств.   
— Нам нельзя спать, — Тумнус, вместо того чтобы покорно вытянуться в его объятиях, принялся тормошить Каллума.   
— Давай же, нужно идти, — Каллум чувствовал неприятную усталость и голод, ведь они не ели с самого утра.   
— Давай полежим немного.  
— Ты спал весь день, идем же! — Тумнус весь трясся от страха и волнение, он тянул Каллума за шерсть, чего раньше никогда себе не позволял.   
Наверное, именно такое нетипичное поведение заставило Каллума послушаться.  
Вода больше не радовала его, как раньше. Он думал, что возвращение в реку будет куда более радостным. Но сейчас он устал и замерз, хотел есть и лапы с трудом слушались его. Но он плыл за Тумнусом, хотя тот вряд ли понимал, что делает. Наконец, они решили остановиться.   
Отряхнувшись и немного потершись о траву, Каллум почувствовал себя лучше, хотя голод терзал его по-прежнему. Рядом всё-таки был Тумнус. Тоже уставший, но почему-то более энергичный.  
— А вон там можно спрятаться? — он кивнул головой в сторону подмытых водой корней дерева. Каллум знал, что это место уже может быть занято и не чувствовал себя готовым к стычке с другой выдрой, особенно беременной самкой, однако выхода не было.  
Каллум кивнул и вошел под корни первым. 

***  
Они бежали ещё несколько дней, почти ничего не ели, мало спали и к концу путешествия Каллум просто удивлялся как Тумнус, с его больными лапками, совершенно не привычный к жизни на природе, ещё мог двигаться и даже иногда командовал им.  
Собственно, это он решил, что им пора остановиться.   
— Мы ушли далеко от озера. Вряд ли нас тут достанут, — сказал Тумнус. Перед этим он как следует, огляделся и обнюхал всё вокруг. Каллум замер. Ему казалось вполне естественным сейчас обустроить нору для двоих, наловить рыбы и продолжать так жить вместе.  
Только он знал, что выдры так не делают. Особенно самцы. Да и самки тоже. У всех есть своя территория. И пока они добирались до этой тихой речной заводи, по дороге им не раз встретились кучки помета, означающие, что место занято. Но здесь в округе не было никого, они могли занять это место и Каллум не думал, что хочет выгнуть Тумнуса.   
Как он будет рыть нору и охотиться на рыбу, когда у него такие проблемы с лапами? И он почти ничего не знает о настоящей жизни, где нет людей.   
Тумнус напряженно вытянулся на задних лапках. Наверняка он почувствовал, что Каллум в раздумьях, и догадывался, о чем именно он думает.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел? — спросил Тумнус и выглядел при этом таким несчастным, что Каллум не выгнал бы его, даже если бы собирался.   
Он молча подошел к Тумнусу, опрокинул его на спинку одной лапой и устроился сверху. Понюхал под подбородком, лизнул шею, словно пробуя. Хотя прекрасно знал его вкус и запах. Ощущения были точно такими же, как с самочкой. Только острее. У него даже хвост дрожал от предвкушения.  
Он терся о Тумнуса, кусал, не давая ему встать, и всё равно не знал, как же ему поступить.  
Тумнус, в свою очередь, высоко задрал задние лапки, а передними водил по спине Каллума, ероша мех на загривке.   
— Ты хочешь спариваться? — спросил он и Каллум фыркнул.  
— Самцы не могут спариваться.   
— А давай попробуем, — сказал Тумнус почему-то шепотом. Он как-то странно задрал задние лапки, так что они оказались, чуть ли не у него на голове и Каллум почувствовал, как внизу что-то тоже обхватило его. Мышцы сжались на пенисе, и по всему телу прошла приятная судорога.  
Каллум снова укусил Тумнуса за шею, тихо рыкнул, предупреждая, чтобы не пытался сбежать, и начал двигаться.   
Солнечные блики, отскакивая от воды, попадали Каллуму в глаза, и он жмурился, Тумнус тихо поскуливал и скреб его всеми четырьмя лапами, впрочем, сбежать не пытался.  
Каллум хотел спросить не больно ли ему, но не успел так как семя брызнуло из пениса и он утомленно перекатился на спину, раскинув лапы и бездумно глядя на небо. Тумнус шумно дышал рядом. А потом перекатился на живот и потерся щекой о щеку Каллума.  
— Я могу остаться? — спросил он робко.  
— Конечно, — прижимая его к себе, сказал Каллум, — оставайся насовсем.

***  
Маленький выдренок бежал по берегу. Он ещё боялся воды, да и, строго говоря, самого леса, только вот любопытство оказалось сильнее страха, а мама с братьями заснули. Вот он и решил сбегать сюда.  
Страх заблудиться уже стал ощутимым, но всё же не достаточно сильным, чтобы остановиться и заплакать. К тому же, как тут можно заблудиться? Река течет вниз, чтобы вернуться домой нужно будет просто развернуться и побежать обратно.  
Выдренок уже готов был это сделать. Ведь почти стемнело, а мамочка проснется, и будет искать его. Он встал и задумался, не зная как поступить. И тут из воды показалось нечто.  
Выдренок запищал и упал на спинку, беспомощно перебирая лапками в воздухе.  
— Тихо, тихо, малыш. Я тебя напугал? — фигура крупной выдры возникла над ним. Взгляд у него был добрый, хотя выдренок всё ещё немного попищал, на всякий случай.   
— Не бойся, я тебя не трону, — выдренок это и так прекрасно знал. Он уже успокоился и встал на четыре лапки, разглядывая незнакомую выдру.  
Он был не такой уж большой, размером с обычного, взрослого самца. В темной шерсти кое-где виднелись белые волоски.   
«Наверное, очень старый», — понял выдренок.  
— Ты заблудился? Или не знаешь, что нельзя ходить на чужую территорию? — ласково спросил незнакомец.   
— Я просто гулял, — храбро ответил выдренок, напустив на себя безразличный вид.  
— Вот наткнулся бы ты на Каллума, посмотрел бы я, как ты гуляешь, — незнакомец явно сделал ему замечание, но вышло это очень добродушно.  
— Давай-ка отвезу тебя к маме, забирайся на спину и постарайся не свалиться.  
Выдренок хотел было сказать, что совсем не устал и ещё погуляет, но тут в лесу ухнула ранняя сова, а свет почти совсем погас, осталась только узкая полоска над деревьями.   
Выдренок держался за мех незнакомца и любопытно оглядывался. Раньше он плавал только с мамой и никогда — так далеко. Выдренок вскрикнул, когда увидел, как рядом с ним из-под воды появилась голова по-настоящему большой выдры. Его лоб, казалось, был размером с самого выдренка.   
— Это Каллум, — сказал незнакомец, — не бойся его.  
— А почему бы и нет, захочу и съем его, — засмеялся большой самец, названный Каллумом. Выдренок икнул от страха и еле сдержался, чтобы не описаться.   
— Не пугай его, к тому же он наверняка невкусный, — Каллум фыркнул и вдруг как-то странно потерся о бок второй выдры. Очень нежно, почти как мама ласково терлась о своих сыновей.  
— А вы его папа? — решил спросить выдренок, глядя на Каллума. Теперь уже оба фыркнули от смеха.  
— Нет, мы просто живем вместе, — пояснил тот, кто не представился.  
— Но выдры не живут вместе, — возразил выдренок. Он уже знал достаточно о взрослой жизни.  
— Если хочешь с кем-то жить, то можешь жить, а не хочешь — то и не живи, — сказал Каллум. И выдренок глубоко задумался над его словами.   
Они вдвоем передали выдренка матери и она, кажется, осталась не слишком ими довольна.  
— Странные выдры, — сказала она своему выдренку, — больше не связывайся с ними.  
— А мне они показались милыми, — он смотрел вслед двум коричневым спинкам, чуть посеребренным сединой. Несмотря на старость, они игриво плескались в воде, кусали друг друга и трогали лапами.   
Выдренок подумал, что может быть, и вправду не обязательно жить одному. Вместе гораздо веселее.


End file.
